dkonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior Elections
Emperor A Warrior is elected Emperor by popular vote of the Dukes, Barons, and Bishops. At election time, all Dukes and the current Emperor are registered as candidates. While Dukes may vote, the current Emperor may not. Dukes, Barons, and Bishops may enter their vote up to 3 times, but only the most recent vote will be recognized. Voting characters must remain logged in for the duration of the election or else their vote will not be processed. The Emperor is responsible for appointing one Duke per castle. If a castle does not have a Duke within 24 hours of the Emperor beginning his rule, a NPC will be automatically appointed to the position. Only guildmasters of a level 4 or higher guild may be appointed as Dukes. When the Emperor is replaced, all appointed Dukes lose their status. Emperor Election Schedule Week 1 on Saturday at 22:00 Server Time *22:00 to 22:30 Server Time - Emperor elections are open *22:30 to 22:40 Server Time - Revotes happen *22:40 to 22:50 Server Time - Secondary revotes happen *22:50 to 23:00 Server Time - Tertiary revotes happen Emperor Skills Emperor Templar The Emperor may appoint 12 melee and 4 magic characters to be their Emperor Templars. Each Emperor Templar recieves a unique set of skills while they hold the position. Emperor Templar Melee Skills Emperor Templar Magic Skills Preference Value Reduction for PK PK penalties are reduced by 1,000 on a PK battle server (PvP?) and 5,000 on a plain server. Excommunication Abilities *Can excommunicate Dukes *Excommunication penalties apply in all regions except the castle and lands owned by the Dukes Duke Dukes are responsible for controlling the tax rate in the lands associated with their castle. Any Warrior who is an officer in a guild that owns a castle and has more than 4 members may be appointed a Duke by the ruling Emperor. One Duke may be appointed per castle. The Dukes must appoint Barons to help care for their castles and surrounding lands. If a Baron is not appointed for a castle within 24 hours of the Duke beginning his rule, a NPC will be automatically appointed to the position. Only guildmasters of a level 4 or higher guild may be appointed as Barons. When a Duke loses their castle, their appointed Barons lose their status. At election time all Dukes are automatically registered as candidates and choose the next Emperor from among themselves with the help of the Barons and Bishops. Duke Skills Duke Templar Each Duke may appoint 9 melee and 3 magic characters to be his Duke Templars. Each Duke Templar recieves a unique set of skills while they hold the position. Preference Value Reduction for PK PK penalties are reduced by 1,500 on a PK battle server (PvP?) and 7,500 on a plain server. Ball Creating Tax Duchy manor, if we take the ball to create will be available for pick-up tax. Excommunication Abilities *Can excommunicate Barons *Excommunication penalties apply in on the lands owned by the Duke Baron Warriors belonging to the guild that owns a castle may be appointed as Barons by the Duke of that castle. If players are not appointed as Barons within 24 hours of the Duke's election, a NPC will be automatically appointed for the duration of the Emperor's reign. Barons are responsible for helping the Dukes and Bishops elect a new Emperor. Baron Skills Baron Templar Each Baron may appoint 6 melee and 2 magic characters to be their Baron Templars. Each Baron Templar recieves a unique set of skills while they hold the position. Baron Templar Melee Skills Baron Templar Magic Skills Preference Value Reduction for PK PK penalties are reduced by 2,000 on a PK battle server (PvP?) and 10,000 on a plain server. Back-Creating Tax Manor of tax take back the creation, will be available for pick-up. Category:Elections Category:Warrior